A Mulan Tribute
by Kojote
Summary: I was listening to the sound track and was thinking, Hey, how could I include the Inuyasah cast in this? The result:


Disclaimer: I own it all! Mwhahahahaha! Inuyasha! Mulan! The world! Noooo, stop! I don't want to go back to the white room! No, I don't want a white jacket! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine….I owns nothing! I'm a broke ten, now leave me alone!

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were walking one day. You know, looking for jewel shards and all that stuff. Shippo was with Keade, making cookies or what every delectable Japanese grandmas make. Well they go to this one village. The whole town is a buzz. Finally Sango grabbed a man, after the group stood there asking everyone what was going on for like an hour. "Please explain all this activity." Kagome asked, always the polite one. The man surveyed the group. "We've got two chicks and a couple of men here!" He called out. Tow older women grabbed the two girls and started propelling them, protesting, into another house. Inuyasha and Miroku tried to reach the two, but they were herded away by a group of soldiers. The two female looked on worriedly as they were shown to two really old women with measuring tapes. They bustled around the two, measuring like lightning.

(Women)

This is what you give me to work with?

Well, honey, I've seen worse

We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse

(Kagome and Sango looked nervously at each other.)

(Different women, washing the two behind screens)

We'll have you

Washed and dried

Primped and polished till you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride (Sango looks up shocked. "Bride?!")

You'll bring honor to us all

(A group of women helping them into really pretty clothes, and brushing their hair, and putting make-up on them)

Wait and see

When we're through

Boys will gladly go to war for you

With good fortune and a great hairdo

You'll bring honor to us all

A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this could be the day

Men want girls with good taste

Calm

Obedient

Who work fast-paced

With good breeding

And a tiny waist

(women tie a sash around both girls waits thus driving all the breath out of them, just when they were about to say something.)

You'll bring honor to us all

We all must serve our Emperor

Who guards us from the West

A man by bearing arms

A girl by bearing sons

("Dear lord, no!" Kagome breathed, trying to tell them they were completely wrong.)

When we're through you can't fail

Like a lotus blossom soft and palm

How could any fellow say "No sale"

You'll bring honor to us all

(First woman)

There - you're ready

(Random Old chick)

Not yet

An apple for serenity...

(Stuffs apple in their mouth as they try to speak)

A pendant for balance...

Beads of jade for beauty

You must proudly show it

Now add a cricket just for luck

And even you can't blow it

(Girls trade anxious looks)

Sango looked down at herself. "I think I get it." She spoke beneath her breath. "This is a match making day as well as a recruiting day. Let's see it out."

(Sango)

Ancestors

Hear my plea

Help me not to make a fool of me

And to not uproot my family tree

Keep my father standing tall

Kagome looked with sympathy at her sad comrade. They were swept away by a mass of ladies, all done up like them.

(Mass of Females and parents watching and cheering on the sidelines)

Scarier than the undertaker

We are meeting our matchmaker

Destiny

Guard our girls

And our future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us all

Kagome came out satisfied. The matchmaker had told her she was a well groomed, gentle creature, but a lady who could hold her own in a fight. 'Well rounded' Kagome replayed in her mind with pride. But where was her friend? She looked around and noticed the day was ending. Then she heard a slight sobs in the wood at the end of the town. Wondering, she walked toward the sounds. She was surprised to see her friend kneeling next to a small ornamental pond, tears spilling into the water. She listened as her friend sang through tears.

(Sango)

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

She slapped the water angrily. Kagome gently pull her friend into a hug, letting her cry upon her shoulder. Kagome read into her sobs. "Didn't go so well, did it?" She asked gently. Sango shook her head, crying still. Kagome just sat there as night came on, holding her companion.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were lined up with other young men, all facing forward. "What's this?" Inuyasha hissed to his pal. Miroku leaned over. "I think we're being drafted." "Huh??" Inuyasha asked confused. Miroku rolled his eyes. "We're being forced to be soldiers." But just then a commander starts wandering down the lines, inspecting his new recruits.

Let's get down to business - to defeat the West

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

(He stops at Inuyasha, glancing at his long hair.)

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

(He points directly a Miroku and Inuyasha, beckoning them forward.)

(Two helpers tie a blind fold around the two as well as put another over Inuyasha's ears. Man leader then hands them staffs and tells them to fight.)

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

(Commander takes both of them out and steps on their backs, grinding them into convenient mud, that just happens to be there.)

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

(Kneels next to their muddy faces)

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

(The whole group of recruits go running around the edge of a very narrow cliff, next to the sea.)

(Miroku)

I'm never gonna catch my breath

(Random dude)

Say goodbye to those who knew me

(Different random recruit)

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

(Shippo, who is magically there, just felt like it.)

This guy's got 'em scared to death

(Really fat dude that really can't fight.)

Hope he doesn't see right through me

(Inuyasha)

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Soldiers together as they do pushups.)

Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Inuyasha is out there until Night because he kept mouthing off to the Commander, Miroku because he tried to help his buddy. They are exhausted the next day and can barely do the running they are called to do.)

Time is racing toward us till the West arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

(throw Inuyasha and Miroku's stuff in the mud where they had fallen over in. (LOTS of mud in Japan isn't ther?! ;))

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

(they both get ticked off and run in opposite directions to do something. Inuyasha killed a really big demon that's hunting the recruits, and Miroku goes and applies his trade and gets lodging for the entire army with a lord as well as the lord's promise for more soldiers.)

Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

( they both return, Inuyasha dragging the head of the huge demon and Miroku with a herald from the lord.)

Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Strike a pose, the both of them. Use your own Imagination)

The company set off from the Lord's house, ready to go forth into battle. Inuyasha was sure that he could fight his way out but didn't want to leave Miroku. So he marches along with all the crew. A song was started, and Inuyasha had to groan as his friend joined in. Little did they notice the two girls walking by them, they were too far into the troops.

(Whole group)

For a long time we've been marching off to battle

In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

(Miroku)

Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for

(Inuyasha)

Huh?

(Miroku)

That's what I said:

A girl worth fighting for

I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

(Random Really buff dude)

My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

(Inuyasha)

I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken, Ramen ...

Mmmh ...

(Kagome face faults)

(Soldier pokes Miroku with his elbow, as Sango snorts)

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

(Miroku pokes him back)

And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

(Sango about blows their cover and takes out a soldier flirting with her)

(Everybody else)

You can guess what we have missed the most

since we went off to war

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

(Inuyasha)

My girl will think I have no faults

(Random solider)

That I'm a major find

(Kagome)

How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

(Sango)

Who always speaks her mind?

(Every man)

Nah!

(Miroku oblivious to the fact Sango's there)

My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

(Inuyasha, to really buff guy)

He thinks he's such a lady-killer

(Commander)

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

(Inuyasha to Miroku)

Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

(Everybody)

But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

(Miroku sadly)

I know I had

A girl worth fighting for

(Inuyasha, obliviously marching on, still singing)

Wish I could choose

A girl worth fighting – OOF!

(He runs into a really big demon, which was lying in wait for the company)

Immediately, the girls surge forward to give help, Miroku follows and about knocks over Sango. As they sat there, trying to formulate words, Kagome and Inuyasha finished off the large Badger Dog Demon. Inuyasha call over the two and the set off, leaving a confused army behind. At nightfall they stopped. Kagome gathered together some firewood and Inuyasha started some dinner. Miroku was supposed to see Sango hadn't sat down at the campsite, she had instead wandered off. He followed her tracks, worried. Finally he happened upon her. She was staring into her reflection in a small lake. She was singing gently, tears coursing down her cheeks.

(Sango)

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

Ev'ry day

It's as if I play a part

(Sango wearing her posin mask, fighting Inuyasha)

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

(She see Miroku holding her)

I am now

In a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

(Her reflection show her when she's fighting, basically snarling and quite frightening))

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

(Slaps water)

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

(Sango on Kilala, Sango watching Miroku flirting, Sango being told by the Match maker that she was hopeless and would never get a man)

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

(Looks up and Turns, fist in the air, Tear running down her cheeks)

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

I'll make my reflection show

Who I am inside!

Who will my reflection show

Who am I inside?

Miroku gently moves forward and hold her close. She stiffens but finally relaxes. "You are a beautiful warrior princess" He whispered in her ear, tickling it. Sango sighed. He gently lead her back to the water's edge. Holding her close he sat cross legged. There, Sango and Miroku fell asleep, leaning upon each other. Kagome and Inuyasha quietly fled back to the campsite, sleepy from spying. But when Sango and Miroku returned, in the early morning light, what did they see, but a cuddled couple, one ravened hair, the other dog-eared. Just another day, just another fight, just another step closer to the happy ending they all dreamed about.

* * *

There, not too bad. I rather like it! Flames are used to roast the clay-pot copy cat! (You know whom I speak of!)


End file.
